Sitting Beside a Dragon
by Califfa Nagini
Summary: After the war, Draco and Hermione returns to school to experience normal life and for Hermione to heal from her heartbreak. Their professional attitudes ruin almost every chance they have. But as they spend time with each other, with the constant push of their friends, feelings start to be realized.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

Chapter 1: The Train

The first day of 7th year is damp. The rain was really not expected during that time of the year.

Hermione step into the train to check if the students and their things are not causing any problems. As the Head Girl, she needs to reach or even top the expectations of the assigned position.

Besides it's almost tine for departure so her actions are not considered as imposing her authority too early. She ignored the blonde who just stepped out of the train together with a certain Italian. She has learned to just ignore things, yes, he's an "it".

She's intelligent, she shall be reasonable. If logic does not fit then don't bother with it anymore. So, there is no reason for her to acknowledge "it". She knows he's the Head Boy but that does not mean that she'll just suddenly say hi and shake his hand. No.

She was also fully aware that girls are drooling, cooing or staring at him when he passes by. Hermione examined him.

He was tall, about 6'2" with pail skin and light blonde hair, no longer combed back like when they were younger, now it's down. Some of his hair slightly covers his sharp grey eyes. His jaw is fully defined. His body is slim and masculine in a good way not bulky. His legs are long, defined by his sleek pants. His smile and charismatic way of talking can win a girl in a heartbeat. Well even without talking, women are already falling at his feet.

She looked away. Observing people became a hobby of hers, so summing up Malfoy was just another observation. Nothing of these concerns her. In Hogwarts she needed to study harder and maintain her status in the overall list. She needs to study to make sure she has a good future.

The train started to move. She could hear "goodbyes and be careful", or "don't do anything stupid if you don't want to be sent home", last speeches and call-outs.

Upon last inspection, she settled herself in the compartment reserved for the Head Girl and Head Boy. As she is alone, she once again felt the loneliness she experienced when Harry said he won't be coming back to Hogwarts for 7th year because he needs to start training to be an Auror. She sighed and looked outside the window. The rain is still strong, hitting the glass. The wind made it worst. In the muggle world, transportation has already been stopped due to severe weather but in the Magical world, there is no such thing. The train is protected by magic so rest assured that there will be no problem due to weather.

Weather.

She does not want to remember. She wanted to erase the memory, the pain, the words.

Seeing Ron in the arms of another woman broke her.

NO. It shattered her.

She knew she should not react that way because Ron and she was only a fling. It was too late when she realized she truly loves him. Ron did not feel the same. Now that she looks back, she rejected Victor Krum because of Ron. She was so hurt seeing him with Lavender Brown. She wanted to take him to those boring parties of Professor Slughorn. She wanted, she wanted him. Since there earlier years in Hogwarts, Hermione already loves Ronald.

BUT he did not feel the same.

*yes, yes, i already said that a while ago* she muttered to herself.

Beside the hurt of one-sided love, she truly missed her friends. The stories that took hours, the laughter, the fights, the discussions of anything under the sun, the warmth of friends just near you and spending the time with no worries at all. She smiled to herself remembering those memories.

"So it's true, Potty and Weasel won't be here this year. Plus their beloved Mudblood is going retard, smiling to herself" a drawl came from the door with a man chuckling, and a black haired girl gasping.

The sudden sounds made her jump and her eyes shot at the door. She actually did not hear the whole thing but she knew she needed to retaliate.

"Oh it's you. I thought it was someone important" she said lazily and then after turned around and continued staring outside.

Someone laughed and the other growled.

"Nothing is funny, Zabini. Because i am an important person"

"Yeah, sure mate" Zabini replied but still grinning.

The brown haired Gryffindor grabbed a book from her bag and started to read, ignoring the ferret, his right hand and the delusional Banshee who claims to be the girlfriend.

While the blonde and the Italian were rummaging at their stuff, the "girlfriend" started hissing at Hermione.

"How dare you say that to Drakey! You're the one who shall be ignored, being as the Mudblood you are! Look at your hair! Your eyes! They have the same color as a mud! Hmmpp! Suits you perfectly!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and told herself, "answering this person will probably lower my I.Q."

She stayed quiet during the whole ordeal and muttered some things only she could hear, like "oh, you noticed just now?", "well that's great, what do you want? A cookie?"

Blaise Zabini, the resident Playboy (as referred to by one of the Gryffindors) was covering his ears and told Pansy to shut up before she burst our eardrums.

Draco, in his mind, did not argue with what Pansy has just said to Granger but he did not want to support her either.

A lot changed after the war. Their family has fallen from grace, yeah, the money is still there and they are certainly not hurting for money but the respect was gone. The life he knew and the respect and treatment he grew up receiving was no longer there. Before, it counts to be a Malfoy. However, as much as he wanted it back he was also relieved in a way.

He was no longer caged in the world his father made. He is more relaxed in making decisions and doing things.

Lucius Malfoy.

When his father died in the war he became Lord Malfoy, inheriting the title. He won't be using that until he comes to age which is about a year from now.

_*ah! There it is*_ he thought, finally locating a silver box.

*_why do mom has to put it in the deepest part of the suitcase?*_ Draco complained to himself.

Even after everything, he is still the egoistic, oh so mighty Draco Malfoy. One really can't change the character of a person, especially Draco Malfoy's.

He stood up and threw the box to Zabini who was flirting with a bunch of 4th yr. Slyherins in the corridor.

"There! Now stop pestering me about it" said Draco

"Sure mate. I was just really curious what aunt Cissa got for me. As you know, she has impeccable taste" Zabini started inspecting the box.

"Of course I know I'm her son" retorted the blonde.

"Let's go then Drakey" cooed Pansy while holding Draco's left arm.

Draco pulled his arm away and told Pansy to start walking. Hermione, at the other hand, stood up to close the door when the train jerked sending their balances skewed. Hermione was able to hold onto the door frame however the Slytherines wasn't as lucky. As much as the delight of Pansy to fall on top of Draco, it was irritating for him. Blaise fall on top of an unfortunate passing by Ravenclaw girl.

As Draco was telling Pansy to get off of him, which proved to be difficult. Blaise offered a hand to the girl. The girl just shook her head, stood up without any help and left quickly just muttering "I'm sorry".

"Wow she's cute" Blaise commented then continued, "but not friendly. Wasn't she affected by my charm?"

"Not all are 'affected' by 'your charm' Zabini" Hermione commented

But before Blaise could answer Malfoy called him. He finally, finally, pushed Pansy away from him. Hermione giggled due to that. Malfoy glared at her but she just smiled and closes the door.

Hermione settled back to her seat and decided to take a nap. Besides she has the whole compartment for herself.

Draco opened the compartment to find the Head Girl sleeping peacefully. He sat in front of her taking in her appearance. She was no longer the bucktooth, messy hair Mudblodd he grew up to hate. Now, in front of him is a woman. She is not as beautiful as the pureblood girls he is used to but definitely pass the high standards he put up.

_*What is wrong with me?! I'm ogling Granger! of all people* _

He stood up to leave as he heard Blaise coming, shouting his name.

Hermione shivered when Draco opened the door.

"Draco, Com' on. If we don't hurry Pansy will know what we're doing"

Draco nodded in annoyance and closed the door.

Hermione woke up due to the thunder that startled her. She felt warm realizing that a black robe is around her. It smelled nice. Masculine but very comforting. She didn't ask herself who put it on her, she was just glad someone did, then she returned to her slumber.


	2. Chapter 2:The Head Boy and The Head Girl

Chapter 2: The Head Boy and The Head Girl

Hermione once again checked the compartments for any students or left luggages. As a result, she was the last one to get off the train. Little does she know that Draco and Blaise just exited the train right after her.

"Oy Granger! Nice meeting you here" Blaise beamed at her.

She sighed, "What are you two still doing here and where did you get that pig, never mind. I don't want to know"

"I forgot this" Blaise held up the silver box Malfoy gave him earlier.

"It's none of your business actually. Granger. So stop being so bossy and move aside, I don't want to be seen with you" Malfoy said with that usual drawl in his face.

"Well the feeling is mutual. Malfoy"

"I love it when you two fight. It's amusing. It's like waiting for fireworks to explode. You two are like a married couple. Are you sure you don't want to shag each other?" Zabini interjected chuckling and pointing at them both.

"No, that would be traumatising Zabini. The worst nightmare I could possibly have" Hermione answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Draco in the other hand glared at Zabini and cast a silencing spell at his 'best friend'. But this did not stop Zabini from smiling.

"I apologize for the words of my idiotic companion" Draco said with a straight face. Zabini made a face as if his hurt.

Malfoy walked passed Hermione and Zabini blew her a kiss and waved goodbye.

In the Great Hall, Draco asked Blaise why he said that.

"Well, i just wanted to see how you two will react. If Granger blushed or stammered even a bit, it usually means part of what I said is true. However, man! That woman sure is cold."

"She's an intelligent witch and highly reasonable, I'm sure she'll know if you're trying to elicit a reaction from her" Draco stated.

"I know" Zabini grinned at him.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You do have a mild obsession towards her" a voice came from behind them.

"Hey Nott!" Zabini stood up and slapped the back of the joining party.

"No, i dont have" defended Draco while poking his food.

"Oh yes you do. You always complain about her about this and that and everything under the damn sun" Nott pointed out, sitting beside Draco who just rolled his eye.

"mmmhhmm" Zabini agreeing with Nott while stuffing his mouth with cheesecake.

_*how nice to be back with my friends*_ Draco thought to himself.

Hermione watched the exchanged between Malfoy and his friends. She doesn't want to admit but she was jealous. Realizing just now, she doesn't really have any friends other than Harry and Ron. She has acquaintances but hardly any friends. It's true she has Ginny but they don't have classes together and have separate dormitories, especially now that she will be leaving the Gryffindor Tower to stay at the designated dormitory for the Head Girl and Boy.

She sighed at the thought of sharing a common room and being near Malfoy. But she will not complain.

_*that's not my character*_ she thought.

She looked around. Most of the people are familiar but she did not approach any of them. Few people can stand her due to her brain. She didn't mind anyway, she told herself.

Being a war hero does not increase her chances either. Before, people don't talk to her because she might correct them. Now, they're just intimidated. They smile at her or nod, few conversations here and there but remains casual. She sighed again. _*I need to stop sighing*_

"Herms! How are you?" the youngest Weasley sat beside her

"Im fine, thank you and you?" Hermione smiled for the distraction from her depressing thoughts.

"Im ok. Uhmm. By the way Mione, about Ron. I know he really hurt you this time and that moron brother of mine is really stupid" Ginny said without any mercy to her brother.

Hermione laughed. "You know Ginny, you kinda interchange the level of there. But really, im ok. Im fine. Nothing to worry"

Ginny made a side smile. "I know, i purposely interchange them to check if you're really fine"

The brown haired Gryffindor slightly wince at that. Whether fine or not, it was automatic for her to correct things. So using it as a basis of diagnosis in not really good.

"Dean is here. Gotta go Herms. Bye!" Ginny hurriedly stood up but before leaving she said loudly "and get a boyfriend!"

Hermione just stared at Ginny's back.

_*how in the world will i get a boyfriend when im still stuck at Ron?*_

Mcgonnagal is the new Headmaster. She announced some important matters, the common rules in Hogwarts and warning to those who will break such. She also introduced the new Head Boy and Girl.

"And now, for everyone's information. This year's Head Boy and Head Girl are Mister Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Please stand up you two, so that people can see you." the Head Mistress instructed them then continued. "Now, they are allowed to take off points from houses but not to award. They may also punish a student breaking school rules by detention, if they deemed it necessary. If any of you needs help you can ask them." after seconds of silence Mcgonagal signalled them to sit.

After dinner Hermione went straight to her new dormitory. After muttering the password, she stepped in to find Malfoy playing with a cat. An orange cat. Her orange cat. With Crookshanks! There is also a brunette, a 6th yr. prefect, trying to get the attention of Malfoy away from the cat. She froze, she wasn't sure if she'll quietly leave or will clear her throat.

It was obvious that the girl was getting frustrated. Even with her skirt pulled up and three buttons down exposing her cleavage, Malfoy wasn't interested. He was seated on the floor making faces at the cat. He chose to play with the cat. As if sending a message "the cat is sexier than you".

Hermione decided to leave but in the exact moment, chances by chances set up by Merlin who, the door swung open.

Blaise Zabini was standing in front of her, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Malfoy following. They stared at each other, when the Banshee was about to open her mouth a loud thud was heard. Three of them, at the same time turned their head at the direction.

Malfoy was pushed down on the floor, a brunette atop him.

Hermione immediately face toward the door. Zabini is about to laugh and Parkinson's eyes are about to pop.

She closed her eyes knowing that all hell are about to break lose.


	3. Chapter 3: Potions and Ravenclaws

Chapter 3: Potions and Ravenclaws

What happened last night was like a late night drama. Full of tears, slapping, accusations and laughter. Well, the laughter of Zabini which helped no one.

*the loud thud caught the attention of the three people at the door.

Draco was pushed down by the brunette; Crookshanks was thrown at one of the chairs. He hissed at the girl. Before Hermione or Blaise could react, Pansy was already there pulling the hair of the poor 6th year Hufflepuff.

"Catleya" Zabini said while watching the cat fight, with his hands on his pockets.

"What?" Hermione stared at him

"That's her name" pointing at the Hufflepuff, " she has been stalking Draco since last year. I never thought she's aggressive"

Hermione doesn't want nor care what in Merlin's beard her name is. She needed to stop the two girls before hexes start to fly everywhere. Knowing that Pansy Parkinson's brain is not that big, no offense, there will probably a very big mess if she started spouting spells.

But before she could grab her wand, a spell hit her making her immobilized.

"Damn it" she cursed. She could not move and her eyes are the one listening to her commands. "damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Her eyes saw Blaise laughing his head off at the doorway. _"He closed the damn door!"_ she thought angrily. _"Now what?!"_ her only chance of teachers passing by that may see what is happening was just thrown out the window by Zabini. _"oh great, just great"_

Wait No! I still have another one. Malfoy!

He must be stopping them right...her eyes found him at the back of one of the large sofas playing with the cat. Again! How could he? He is the freaking reason why this is happening. Why Hermione Granger is in this predicament. Lying still as a damn stone on the floor. Spells flying in all direction, Zabini laughing and giving out instructions and Malfoy! That stupid, stupid ferret! Chose to play with my cat, just avoiding any spell that went his direction.

"Don't worry Draco! I'll protect you!" Pansy said as she dodged a boil hex.

Draco just waived his hand as a response.

That's it!

Even though Hermione is not that adept to wandless magic, due to her anger she was able to break free from the binding spell.

She stood up and blocked every spell that went her way. Zabini was amazed at how fast her reflexes are.

"now that's what i call a war hero" Zabini whistled.

Draco just followed her with his eyes, his hands still playing with the cat.

"Stupefy!" she aimed at both of the girls.

"fifty points from both Hufflepuff and Slytherin! And i do not care if there are still no points! I will make sure to deduct it later!" Hermione shouted at them.

"any objections Malfoy?" she turned at his direction.

Malfoy just stared back at her and shrugged, he went back to what he was doing. He was smirking at the cat.

Hermione wanted to slap that smile out of his face but thought better. She floated both girls out of the dormitory. "I'm changing the password" she said.

"I'll take it from here, princess" Zabini said pulling out his wand.

"about time you help Zabini" Hermione spat with much poison

"what? I was enjoying the show." defended Zabini.

Hermione just crossed her arms and tapped her shoes. Zabini then waved goodbye and shouted at Draco not to be late tomorrow. Hermione slammed the door, stomped towards Malfoy and grabbed her cat.

"hey!" protested Malfoy.

"how could you not help? It's your fault those two were fighting!"

"I know. Happens all the time" Malfoy said with his trademark smirk and much ego that a person will suffocate.

"you were supposed to help!" she stepped forward and shouted at him.

As Draco's pride will not allow a woman to tower him and at the same time shouting, he stood up.

He was a foot taller than her.

Hermione suddenly realized how small she was compared to Malfoy.

"I will not bother myself with stupid, trivial things like those" Malfoy stepped towards her making her step back.

She realized that she has been stepping back when her hands felt the cold stone wall behind her.

Malfoy lowers his head until they were eye to eye. The proximity made Hermione nervous but she did not show it. She glared back at him. He leaned closer and closer, their faces an inch from each other, then…

Crookshanks was pulled away from her hands. "I'm taking this" Malfoy said carrying the cat to his quarters across the room.

"wait! That's... he's mine!"

"I am aware of that Granger" he drawled and slam his door

After an hour waiting for Crookshanks to rebel against Malfoy, nothing is happening.

"traitor" Hermione said, why does she felt so betrayed when it's only a cat?*

Hermione shook her head to try to forget what happened last night. She's going to be late for Potions. Professor Slughorn will not be happy but it's probably fine as she is one of his favourites. Still she hurried.

In the classroom, she was glad that she was earlier than the professor.

In a corner, the boys were huddling and in the center seems to be a Ravenclaw girl that is about to faint. At first she thought the girl was sick but the realized that the boys were making her feel that way.

"what seems to be the matter here?" she approached them

"nothing, we were just talking" one of the boys answered as the rest was leaving.

"don't bother her. Don't you see that she doesn't like the attention?" Hermione said calmly but sternly, making sure that the message was relayed and clear.

"yes" the boy answered bitterly.

Hermione knows that she used her authority back there way too much but it didn't matter.

"uhmmm, thank you Miss Granger" the girl said in a very small voice.

"it's alright. You can call me Hermione" Hermione smiled and sat beside her. "Are you an exchange student?" Hermione felt her tense up. _*oh, an intimidated one*_ she thought.

"No, i transferred here...I!" the girl's last word was louder than the last statement but she was cut off when Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Today you will be brewing the Blue Pixie. Does anyone know what it is?"

As usual Hermione's hand is up.

"The Blue Pixie Professor is a potion that turns a person into a pixie like appearance however it is only the appearance of a pixie that the drinker will acquire" she breathed. "The drinker will shrink in size and will be color blue. As the appearance will only change, the drinker will not be able to fly. If the potion was done wrong the person will only turn blue"

"Very good Miss Granger. Now you will find the instructions in page 203 of your books. By the end of the period your partner will drink it. Don't worry, I have the antidote. Now let the brewing commences!" Proffesor Slughorn finished happily

Hermione approached the new girl and ask her if she wants to be her partner. The girl was so delighted her hands knocked the cauldron off the table next to them.

Hermione just smiled at her as the girl was busy apologizing and cleaning the mess.

After the subject, almost all was blue except the new girl who drank the potion made by Hermione. Professor Slughorn made them drink another potion to turn them back to normal.

Hermione was walking to her next class when a sound of someone tripping caught her attention. Then new girl was following her and she tripped on her robes.

"are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

Without standing up and just looking up at Hermione she shouted,

"aah.. Can you be my friend?"

Then she immediately shut her mouth, blushed and hurriedly stood up. When Hermione just stared at her, the pink blush became flaming red.

"I'm sorry Miss Head Girl, I wasn't thinking at all" she said before leaving.

Hermione was shocked with what she heard and it took a moment for her brain to process it.

"yeah sure, I don't see why not" she called out to the girl who was already a few feet away.

The girl turned around. "Really?" and Hermione nodded, smiling.

The girl ran to Hermione and shook her hand then squealed, "My name is Arden Grey Basker but you can call me Den, can I call you Mione?"

Hermione laughed and said yes.


	4. Chapter 4: His Friends, Her Friend

Chapter 4: His Friends, Her Friend

Draco spent the first week of classes avoiding Pansy who was always, ALWAYS where he is. He asked Madam Promfrey if a locator spell was cast on him. There is none of course.

He bumped into the Head Girl by the last day, a Ravenclaw girl was with her. Actually, he always sees the girl tailing Hermione where ever she is. He smirked at the girl expecting her to blush but instead just stared at him with no expression at all. Ok, back to Granger.

"you have a sidekick now" the smirk now directed at the Gryffindor

"she is not a sidekick, Malfoy. She's a friend" Hermione pointed out

Draco just smiled at the Gryffindor and told her "Don't be late tonight, you know I don't like waiting" with a little twinkle in the eye.

"you don't need to remind me" Hermione calmly answered back without wavering.

Hermione left first, leaving Draco, Zabini and Nott behind. Arden eyed Draco suspiciously then blurted out, "you like Mione, don't you?"

"oh, you're not as dumb as the rumours say you are, transferee" piped Zabini

" . .Her."Draco Insinuated

Arden quivered realizing she's alone with three boys. She doesn't like boys.

"well, she hates you. Ought you wanna now" Arden said with a huff

Something inside Draco snapped and he grabbed the head of Arden using one hand.

Zabini and Nott pulled Draco before causing any serious damage.

Arden ran following Hermione. When she was a good 5 feet away she shouted

"Stupid Ferret!"

Zabini and Nott laughed

"wow considering her height she is one brave gal" Blaise said.

"yeah, but i heard she hates boys. Every single guy who asked her out or confessed to her was rejected flat" Nott relayed the rumour he heard from Pansy.

"Really?" Zabini grinned

"Blaise, you could try you know. But seeing now what just happened. I don't think you stand a chance"

"just wait and see. I'll make her fall for me so hard, I'll be only man she'll ever love"

Draco just listened to the moronic plan of Blaise on how to make that Bitch fall in love with him. Draco just smirked, as if that will work.

That Bitch, why would i care if the Mudblood Extraordinaire doesn't like him? The feeling is mutual for crying out loud. Even Blaise and Nott think I like that Mudblood.

. .Her!

This is frustrating. Yes, I do admit that Granger is not that bad in the appearance department. She is intelligent, brave, graceful and elegant. She can keep calm and think reasonably even when everyone is panicking. Her handwriting is so neat and pretty. Her hair is wild and exotic. When she talks, she looks you in the eyes and listens. Her skin is not pail and so smooth looking. She always smells divine and even with almost no make-up she is still beautiful. The way she reads a book and her face reacting to what she reads makes her really cute.

But I do not care. I DO NOT LIKE HER! She is a Mudblood and she is...Her hair is...I mean, she's really... She's a know-it-all and a Mudblood!

"So what I'm planning is to befriend her first. Those kind of girls hate it most when a guy hits on them immediately. It easiest to get near them when your acting that you are not interested" Blaise reiterated his plan in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl. Hermione allowed both to stay as long as they do not bring any girls and Hermione can take Arden too.

"that's it?" Nott asked Blaise in pure seriousness. "I thought your just gonna stalk her, bully her, then complain about her every single minute like Draco does" then he sipped from his cup.

"psshhtt. I'm not as weak as Draco when it comes to girls" Zabini waved his hand.

"that it is because i don't need to. I'll just smile and women will be dropping at my feet" Draco raised his head from the book his reading

"yeah, but the only girl you like wants you to just drop dead" Blaise said without looking at Draco.

Draco sighed and asked, "why do you two think i like Granger? What gives that kind of horrifying idea?"

Blaise and Nott looked at each other and started to talk simultaneously.

"uhmmm. I dunno. Maybe because there is no day in a year you do not talk about her" shrugged Nott

"Yeah. 'That Granger! I could not see pass her hair!" Zabini imitated how Draco talks

"that Granger! She smelled too sweet. My head is now aching!"

"that Granger, always flirting with Weasel. What does she see in him? Well, they're a good pair. A Mudblood and a Blood Traitor"

"jealousy alert!" shouted Nott.

"that Granger, answering even without being asked"

"Granger fought with Pansy today"

"im second at the list again, why could i not beat Granger!"

"You know Draco, I will not be surprised if you stalked her last summer too." Nott faced Draco.

"why in the world will i do that? Last summer my mother and I went to Australia. We have a villa there" Draco answered back quickly.

Even when Draco was threatening them to shut up they did not stop. They only did when the door opened and the subject entered with Arden. Blaise tensed up immediately. Both girls passed them; they were talking and ignoring the three boys.

"Mione, you told me the other day that you went to Australia last summer. So hows the place?" Arden asked as they passed the boys seated on the floor.

Blaise and Nott faced Draco with grins on their faces.

"it's a coincidence" Draco said calmly. "Besides Blaise you will never get near that girl"

When Hermione closed her door, there were loud thuds comming from the common room.

"their brawling" Arden commented. "tsk. Boys" and her face turned sour.

"may I ask why you hate boys? I mean, you're really pretty and i watched you dumped and turn down a dozen of boys with no mercy at all" Hermione told her.

Arden looked at Hermione and said,

"You know, you're my first female friend. I was home schooled up to the age of thirteen. When I finally convinced my father to send me to a school, I entered a co-ed school at Hungary near my dad's office. At first it was great. I have lots of friends but then one by one the girls started to hate me. I didn't know why." Arden sat on one of the chairs in the room, Hermione sat on her bed.

She continued, "Then one day I heard one of the girls talking about me telling her friends that I was a slut and a fake. All the guys they like don't like them because the boys like me more. I know it's stupid that it's only a kid's fight. I honestly thought it will end but I was wrong. As the years pass, the rumours got worst and worst. That I was seeing five boys or that I was also having an affair with one of the teachers." Arden started to clutch her skirt

"I thought I could survive one more year but then the bullying got worst. Last year in the beginning of the semester, someone painted the walls saying I had abortion and that I'm pregnant again."

"So as bad as it is to hear, I'm glad the war started because school got suspended" Arden finished.

"But why?" Hermione asked again

"because none of them said that the rumours are wrong, they just laughed. If only they said that not a single rumour was true. I'll be fine but no one did. They felt it was part of their ego. They never corrected the rumours. All they care about is their happiness" Arden answered shaking.

Arden felt Hermione's arms wrap around her.

Hermione let her friend cry in her arms.

"I'm a virgin, Mione. I didn't even had my first kiss" she sobbed

"I know" smiled Hermione, "Don't worry, here in Hogwarts I will not let that happen. Just slap any girl who will tell you something near that. Ok?"

"Then I'll be in detention" Arden smiled sheepishly wiping her tears.

"Oh that's ok. A lot of students here fight and very, very few are sent to detention" assured Hermione.

"Here in Hogwarts students settle their fights on their own. No telling of teachers or prefects or the Head Students"

"But you're the Head Girl"

"I'm a friend first before a Head Girl" Hermione winked at Arden, "and believe me, I have broken almost all school rules in the manual by 5th year."

They had tea and cakes while studying. Hermione took to herself to teach Arden. She's good in Charms, Divination and Caring for Magical Creature and Plants but other than that she usually gets the lowest scores in other subjects.

After the regular tutoring, Hermione escorts Arden to the Ravenclaw Tower then Hermione starts her rounds with Malfoy.

Malfoy was tapping his heels, irritated with a hint of annoying worry. "Where in the world is that girl?"

Hermione arrived ten minutes later.

"I told you not to be late" Malfoy drawled at her

"I'm sorry, Arden and I got caught up with Potions" Hermione said breathless due to her running from the Ravenclaw tower to the other side of the school.

Malfoy examined her. "Breathe slowly and breathe deeper. Your rapid and shallow breathing will only make you more tired" he instructed.

Hermione did what she was told and she felt better. More so, she was surprised that Malfoy gave her an advice. That was nice of him but WEIRD.

"Don't think anything funny Granger. I just don't want someone walking around the school sounding like a rabid dog" Malfoy said as he brushed pass her.

_*oookeey, i take that back*_ She thought

When Hermione finally steadied herself she joined Malfoy on the rounds. Checking every classroom, corridors and rooms that may allow students to do unauthorized extracurricular activities.

In one of the rooms Malfoy caught Blaise snogging with a 5th year Slytherin. Luckily Malfoy was the one who opened the door, Hermione was checking another room. Malfoy angrily sent the girl and Blaise back to their dormitories without Hermione noticing it.

Hermione stepped out of the room the moment the guilty party rounded the corner.

"Malfoy"

He jumped at the call of his name, nervous that she might have seen Blaise and the girl.

"Zabini" she said

"What about him?"

"Tell him to stay away from Den. I know that look in his eyes when he looks at her"

Malfoy just raised his brows at Hermione. "What if i told you I don't want to?"

"Well, you have to. There are hundreds of girls here in Hogwarts, he may toy around them but not Den"

Once again he just looked at her then shrugged. Malfoy walk pass her signalling that the rounds for tonight ends.

Throughout the walk back to their shared dormitory, Hermione has been nagging Malfoy about Zabini.

In their common room Hermione said again, "Tell Zabini to get his hands off Den. Malfoy are you listening to me? Malfoy!"

"Damn it Granger! Yes I heard you. I heard you for the last damn 10 minutes. What made you think that Zabini will listen to me? Huh? Because I'm his friend? I'll tell you a secret so listen carefully. Blaise Zabini will not listen to anyone, ANYONE, when it comes to his escapades with ladies" snapped Malfoy

He continued, "So if you want to keep your dear friend safe, tell her to avoid Zabini. Tell her to run whenever she sees him, even if it's only his shadow"

Malfoy left Hermione stunned and went out the dormitory. He closed the door and leaned against it. His hand rummaged his hair. He heard Hermione's door close.

"ARGH GRANGER!" he shouted then said in a normal voice and closed eyes, "if only i do not like you"

Malfoy's eyes shot open when he heard a shattering sound. He saw Pansy standing with a shattered plate and a poor smashed cake on the floor. She asked Draco the most dreaded question he doesn't want to answer at the moment.

"What did you just say?"


	5. Chapter 5: Threats, Jealousy and Wishes

Hi. If you read the last chapter before i updated it please re-read the last part. I uploaded the incomplete version of it and just realized it now. I just it just now (April 10), I'm really really sorry. I'm writing this in the notepad of my phone and it did not upload properly.

This is my first time writing a fic. :) I'm so happy that you are taking time to read it. I really appreciate all of you. I thank you! :) not only from my heart but from all of my organs.

Chapter 5: Threats, Jealousy and Wishes

Draco now has a headache. Pansy insists that she follows him everywhere. She glares at every girl who look at Draco. Its worst when they have classes with Gryffindors. Pansy kept on glaring at Hermione but the Gryffindor seems to not mind at all. Arden in the other hand, is aware of the situation and glares back at Pansy and Ferret.

"what is her problem?" whispered Arden to Hermione.

"Don,t mind her. She's always like that. Maybe she caught Malfoy having an affair again with another girl" Hermione answered while feeding the Dragon Snails with Dandelion leaves.

"I doubt that she's the girlfriend. I know that type of girl, a self-proclaimed girlfriend who borders to insanity. More aggressive than a wife" Arden still eyeing the Slytherins

"Den, your Dragon Snail is starting to breathe fire" laughed Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Arden hurriedly fed her baby Dragon Snail. "here you are sweety, sorry about that. Mommy just got distracted"

Hermione smiled at how sweet and caring Arden could be. That's the reason why Hagrid usually assigns her to the babies or old magical creatures because she can handle them easily.

Hagrid once told the class that creatures can sense if a person is good or bad. Persons who has kind hearts can easily befriend creatures.

Draco watched Hermione smile at her friend. He hates that Ravenclaw for making him realize something that should have been left as a mystery.

He eyed her suspiciously. Almost all the boys stare at her. She really is very pretty, as expected from a pureblood and from the Basker Family.

She has long very dark brown hair that slighly curls at the end. Her skin is white but not pail. She only stands at about 5'4" and has a thin figure. She has small face, her green eyes are big and round. Her lips is reddish and curls in a perfect smile. If you let her stand still she's like a chiseled doll.

Draco's eyes wandered to Hermione. Hermione's face has the beauty of a lady. Unlike her new friend who looks like a doll, Granger looks like a perfect painting. He saw painting of muggles and he admitted that some of them is beautiful. Hermione, even being a muggle born, stands, speaks and acts with much dignity and elegance. She can smile sweetly to anyone, listen intently and cares. Even to him who bullied her since they were young. Guilt suddenly engulf him. No. A Malfoy does not feel any guilt, his egoistic self thought.

Pansy wrapped her hands around Draco, "Drakey, im so bored. Lets go somewhere else" she batted her eyelashes.

Draco just sighed and pushed her away from him. "Pansy, let me tell you this now. I dont like you, romantically. I may accept you as a friend but not as a lover. So could you just stop?" Malfoy said with pleading eyes.

Pansy was mortified.

"how could you say that me? After all these years we've been together?" shrieked Pansy, "now you're breaking up with me?"

The whole class was now watching, some even commented that Pansy's just delusional about Draco being her boyfriend. Someone whispered "Draco's too good looking for her"

Draco was relieved, not to mention that his ego inflated, to hear that the school never thought Pansy was her girlfriend and that he's still the number one sought out bachelor.

_*So it was obvious that Pansy just claimed that herself*_ he thought.

Pansy continued to shriek but Draco was no longer listening and started to go back feeding the Dragon Snails.

"I need an explanation Draco"

"this doesn't need one"

"but why? I want to know"

The class is starting to resume and Hagrid was already coming to check what the commotion is about.

"no, you don't. I don't need to explain my self" pointed out Draco

Hagrid arrived and was asking what is happening. Nott told him, "Draco broke Pansy's delusion"

"I just told her to leave me alone, once and for all" Draco said ignoring Pansy

Pansy is now red in the face. She's about to blow up then she did.

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE THE MUDBLOOD? DONT TRY TO DENY IT! I HEARD YOU SAID IT THREE NIGHTS AGO!"

Shock!

The whole class froze.

They looked at Draco.

After a few tensed second Draco spoke coolly and calmly, "I was lying. I said that to make you angry and leave"

Then he eyed Blaise and Nott.

Blaise suddenly stood up, "Ha ha ha ha" he laughed nervously. "Pansy, you could not possibly believe everything Draco says"

The class looked at Pansy

"but!" she protested

"i would never. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen. That happening will mean that the world is about to end" Draco said. His eyes looked at Hermione to see her reaction.

The class looked at Hermione.

She was nodding! She was agreeing with what Draco was saying. As if saying "yes, yes, I understand. That's right"

Ouch!

That broke his heart but only a little, a minuscule, microscopic break.

The class sighed in relief.

_*what was that for?!"_ thought Draco angrily.

Pansy left angry and crying. Arden picked up the Dragon Snail Pansy left.

"you poor baby" she muttered

The whole class continued what they were doing. Blaise and Nott approached Draco.

"what now?" Nott asked the Blonde

"I don't know" came the answer.

Through out the following week, Pansy has been shooting nasty looks at Draco and his friends. This went on for a month then Pansy found comfort in the arms of a 6th year Slytherin. Peace and quiet settled in Hogwarts. Everyone was so relieved.

Blaise is now following Arden everywhere. "bumping" to her as he "makes his rounds as a diligent prefect".

"Researching" for a subject in the library. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but could not argue with his "purpose", as they appear to be legitimate.

Draco tags along, making their group look like a merging of the friends of the Head boy and Head girl. Since then they are seen together. Arden is still nervous about the increase of boy companionship but learned to relax when Blaised announce that he is no longer interested with her.

Blaise told Nott that he no longer wants to woo Arden. According to him, Arden is self-absorbed, does what she wants and only cares for her friends type of girl. He lost interest.

Nott relayed it to Hermione. At first she didnt believe Nott but the Slytherin explained to her that Arden resembled someone Blaise hated and that he is more than a hundred percent sure that Blaise is telling the truth. Now that settles it, Arden became more friendlier toward them.

Surprisingly, Arden does not actually hates boys. She just hates those who try to hit on her.

They all now have study sessions at Draco and Hermione's dormitory and there is no day that the Head Students didnt fight. However, tonight is the worst so far.

"we are needed at the Head Mistress' office. Come at once" Hermione was slowly losing her patience

"you go. Then tell me about it later" Draco answered lounging in one of the big chairs.

"I always go alone Malfoy. You are the Head Boy, as unreasonale as it seems that you were assigned to it, you have duties!"

"its not really a mystery Granger. I've always been... Second in the grade list" theres a bitterness in his last words

"you've started acting like that since that incident with Pansy" Hermione accused

"you wouldn't blame Ferret with that. The pain was real" mutters Arden, followed by the nods of Blaise and Nott.

"what was that?" Hermione asked as she didnt hear it

"Nothing" answered the three

"Fine. I'll be reporting you Malfoy and request for your suspesion from being a Head Boy".

All three audience was horrified of what will happen next.

Draco stood up walked towards the Gryffindor who was standing at the door arms crossed.

"You know Granger why you don't have friends?" Asked Draco with much coldness

Hermione was taken aback by the question.

"let me tell you why" Draco continued as he approached her

"its because you're too intelligent for you own good. Its because your so insensitive and you say what you want. Its because you too bossy and authoritarian. You act so high and mighty when in fact you have nothing. You're just a poor mudblood" Draco is now facing her.

A loud sound echoed through out the common room when flesh meet flesh. Draco's cheeks were red, he flexed his jaws. His lower lip was bleeding because Hermione's ring hit it on impact.

Hermione's face was blank. She slowly went out but once outside she ran.

Arden followed her friend.

Nott, clenching his fist, approached Draco and pulled his collar. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nott was shaking Draco.

Blaise pulled Nott and pushed Draco. "Punching that idiot will not solve anything Theo" Blaise calmly said. He pushed Nott to sit down which was not opposed.

"You" Blaised pointed at Draco, "Follow her"

"What made you think I'll follow you?" growled Draco

"Because you made her cry"

Blaise watched Draco as he left the room.

"Theo, you need to control yourself" the Italian sat near him

Nott left, leaving Blaise lonely and alone in the commin room. The windows open, winds blowing his robes.

"I know Nott, I know you liked her since you were seven" sighed Blaise placing his hands on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in Summer

Chapter 6: Lost in Summer

The Nott Family went to Wales for the Summer vacation. Theo hated it because all of his friends are in Italy. Blaise' mom held a big party. He really didn't care about the party, heck, he's only seven. What he wanted was to play with Blaise and Gregory and Vincent and Blaise told him that he will introduce him to a boy named Draco.

So when his mom went to a party with his dad, he sneaked out his room. Making sure the elves won't see him. Slowly he opened the door to the study. The door was big and heavy but he managed to open it. He tip-toed going to the fireplace. There he saw a small pot that has green powder in it.

He tried to reach it but couldn't. He pulled a chair, climbed it then took the pot. The pot slipped from his hands and it fell.

Uh-oh. He needed to be fast before the elves come. He grabbed some of the powder, stood in the fireplace, threw the powder then shouted, "England!"

Oops. Wrong place.

He stepped out from a very old fireplace. When he looked around it looks like an abandoned house. A very big house. He tried to look for a powder like the one on their villa in Wales but there's nothing.

Outside is a forest. He's not afraid of forest. No sir.

The forest was beautiful. The trees have different colours and there are flowers that grow everywhere!

He chased a rabbit then birds. He did not notice that he could no longer see the big house. He tried to search for it but really cant.

He sat in the middle of the forest. He wanted to cry but that will be embarrassing. His mother always tells him that boys do not cry. So he controlled the tears from falling. He was already shaking.

"Are you ok?"

Theo's head shot up and saw a girl with a bushy brown hair with big teeth, looking at him. She bent down to face him.

"Are you lost?" came the second question

"Can you talk?" then the third

"Are you crying?" then the fourth

By the fourth question, Theo suddenly stands and told the girl, "No I'm not! Boys don't cry!"

The girl looked at him and smiled, "you can talk"

Theo was puzzled by her reaction. This is unusual. When I shout people became afraid.

The girl stood up, brushed her skirt using her hands and offered a hand to the boy, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"I'm Theodore Nott" the boy answered but did not take the hand.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone muggle. And don't touch me."

The little girl didn't understand what "muggle" means but she did understand the rest.

"I won't leave you here alone. Now, don't cry" the girl smiled and took his hand.

Theo just followed the girl as she leads the way.

"You know, I love this forest. Few people go here because they say it's creepy but for me it's beautiful. That's why my classmates don't like me because I'm weird" said the girl.

"why are you weird?" asked Theo

"I don't know" shrugged the girl

A boy left his mother's side to check around the property.

*_Mother doesn't want to sell this because Aunt Andromeda and she grew up here_* he thought. He didn't understand his mother. Then he was two children walking, a boy and a girl with a very bushy hair.

"Disgusting Muggles. Why are they in our property?" the boy muttered, his blonde hair shining

"Draco dear, come now. We're going back" his mother called out.

Draco looked back at the children. He eyed the boy. Why does he look familiar? He called his mother and pointed at them.

"Oh my Goodness!" his mother gasped. "Theodore! Theo!" the lady called out. The boy looked at them. A beautiful lady was saying his name. A blonde boy, about his age, was standing near the beautiful lady. Another woman was coming out from the house running towards him.

"Mother" Theo said

"Oh, look we found them" the girl said

"don't get lost again. Ok?" she smiled

Theo nodded at the girl and started to leave when she said, "Wait, I want to give you this"

The girl reached out her hand and gave Theo a small reddish stone with white streaks.

"What's this? Sorry, but i don't need it" Theo handed it back but the girl refused saying, "Just take it. It's a magic stone. Just hold it when you're sad and it will absorb all your bad feelings. I wanted to give it to you because you looked so sad"

After saying that, the girl said goodbye and waved. Then she was gone.

Theo stood there. His mother pulled him and asked him who the girl was. He didn't answer. He clutched the stone in his little hands and hid it.

Theo opened his eyes. He is now lying on his bed. He didn't bother changing his clothes nor taking off his shoes. He was holding the stone. He got mad at Draco a while ago. He didn't mean it, it just happened. He has not been controlling his self well these past few months. He played the stone in his hands. He just wanted to forget. He just wanted to forget about her. About that summer.

* * *

*Draco stayed longer that day. He didn't want to go to those parties. So the kids' name was Theo. Blaise was talking about him. He's normal. A Malfoy is better than anyone. It's just the natural thing. Malfoys excels at everything.

He was walking around thinking what would he should buy next for his coming birthday. Then he felt a drop on his arm. It's raining.

He looked around; he was already near the end of the property. He was near the gate. A shade offered protection and he went for it.

The bushy haired girl was already sitting there. She smiled at him when he entered.

"What are you doing here, Muggle? Do you know that this is a private property and we own this" the little blonde boy told her

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My family is on vacation and we rented a cabin near here. I just thought that no one lives here because the place looked abandoned" the girl replied, then she asked,

"How was that boy?"

Draco didn't answer her. He didn't want to have any conversation with a Mudblood. It's disgusting. He might catch a disease.

"You look angry. This is like sitting a beside a dragon" she said after minutes of silence

The boy looked at her confused. How does she know about dragons when she's a muggle?

"Are you a witch?" the boy asked

The girl shook her head, "No but other kids at school calls me a freak."

The rain stopped. The boy prepared himself to leave when the girl asked his name. He didn't reply.

The girl shrugged and went to the large gate. She crawled in the space under the gate. When she got out and was about to leave, she heard the boy speak

"Dragon"

The girl turned around but no one was there. Only an empty pathway and a shed with the forest. She smiled.

"Ok. See you around Dragon"*

* * *

Draco ran after Hermione. He didn't mean to say those things. He wasn't sure why but he felt so angry. He felt angry when she didn't care that Pansy was jealous of her. He was angry when she saw her staring at a picture of the Weasel. He was angry on the way Nott looks at her. Damn that Nott. He was angry that for her, he's just Draco Malfoy. He's rich, intelligent (not as intelligent as her but compared to the rest of the school, he is), drop dead handsome, charismatic and has a very high status in society. But in her eyes, I'm just Draco Malfoy, the Ferret Head Boy. Second in class and a spoiled rich boy who spends his money on women.

_*I dont even date anyone* _

Well, I do have a couple of night activities with some ladies but dammit! I haven't touched anyone since the start of the semester.

He stopped when he heard voices near the entrance.

Arden caught up with Hermione.

"Hermione stop. Please." Arden was already out of breath

Hermione hesitated but she stopped. Malfoys words stung so much; she bet it was more painful that the slap she gave him.

"You know what Malfoy, that Ferret said was..."

"True" Hermione cut her off

"Malfoy words were true" she faced Arden, "That's why it hurt"

Arden didn't know how to respond. Hermione smiled weakly, "I'm a cold person. I brush people off. I'm insensitive and unresponsive. There are a lot of times that I'm really mean to you."

"You know I don't mind that" Arden walked towards Hermione holding her hand

"I'm always different" Hermione said, still smiling despairingly. "When I was a kid, people call me names. I'm used to it. My parents are muggles. They don't know anything about magic. They didn't know how to explain to the teachers, my classmates, to other parents, to me why I can do certain things. Why I was able to burn my table when I'm angry, why I could make rain in the corridor when I was sad, why I can suddenly be one place then in another. "

Hermione continued, "I was always treated different. I couldn't understand why. I saw the pain, fear and judgment in their eyes. Every time my emotions burst, I do something and my parents are hurt again. That is why I started to control my emotions. I buried myself in books and studying. One day, I just realized that I'm already emotionless then i got my letter from Hogwarts. I was so happy, so are my parents. They immediately bought me my books and I started to read everything. I wasn't different anymore… I was wrong. I'm still different" the tears she has been controlling came flowing down her cheeks.

Draco leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, guilt gnawing every part of him. He walked away.

Arden took Hermione back to her Dormitory. No one was there. Draco's door is closed. _*Thank Merlin*_ Arden thought, she might as well skin the man alive and roll him in salt.

The girl held Hermione's hands, squeezed it tight, looked her in the eyes and told her friend, "Hey, I know I'm not the best of friend you can have. Sometimes, I'm dumb as a rock but I'm here. I'll always be here. And don't worry if you're cold or unresponsive. That's what make you, you. Remember, you have Harry, Ron, Me. It's not that big of a club but I do believe were good"

Hermione nodded smiling, and her friend left. She took a bath to unwind and went to finish her assignments. She was half way through her essay in Charms when her quarter's door burst open. She was startled but stiffened when she saw who was standing on her doorway. She turned her back and continued writing.

"I finished the routine rounds an hour ago, Malfoy. The reports are on the common room table. Just check it"

"uhh, Ok. Sure" he continued to stand there, his hand in his pocket

After several minutes.

"What do you want Malfoy? I will apologize for threatening you using suspension but I won't apologize for slapping you" she didn't even look at him, she just continued writing.

"The first and the second, I do believe I deserved that" the blonde reply. He heard the quill stop but then she continue write again.

"Well then that's settled. Now leave. I'm going to sleep now." Hermione stood up and started to roll the parchment.

The door closed.

Thank Merlin, she thought, he's gone.

The door opened again.

"You're...ahem" he cleared his throat, "you're...well, you are not... You're not different Granger, you're Special"

The door slammed shut.

Hermione stared at the door. Confused.

"What?"

Hermione stepped out her room but Malfoy is already gone. She tried to knock on his door but there was no response.

"Draco, I know you're in there. Did you eavesdrop on me and Den?"

No answer.

"Fine. Don't answer, but whatever you heard. Please. Just keep it to yourself" Hermione calmly said. She was no longer angry at Malfoy. Seeing how nervous and embarrassed he was when he said those words just caught her off guard. If she's not wrong, he even blush a little. The usual charismatic aura of his was gone. The person she knew who always knows the right words to say at the right time just vanished. In front of her is a stuttering little boy.

_*he was so cu...WOAH! Stop right there brain. Don't you dare continue that sentence*_ she thought.

Hermione was so deep in thoughts she didn't notice that the door in front of her is open and a blonde Slytherin is standing in front of her, his eyebrow raised.

"Granger!" he shouted for the third time. Hermione's head shot up. She realized the situation she's in.

"I'm sorry. I forgive you, by the way. I also apologize for slapping you" she said it so fast the only words Malfoy picked up were "sorry, apologize and slapping"

"Sure. Now leave" Draco ordered her but instead of leaving the Gryffindor reached up.

Draco stiffened when her hands touched his lips. She muttered a spell and the wounds healed.

She stepped away. "I really do apologize for slapping you. I know you only said those things because I provoked you. Since the start of the semester, I know you try hard to be civil to me. Thank you."

Its Draco's turn to be stunned.


	7. Chapter 7: Research on Hogsmeade

This is really late but might as well indicate it now than latter.

I do not own any of the characters. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating them.

Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Research on Hogsmeade

Hermione closed her door, leaving a gaping Draco behind. She didn't know why he has to be so shocked on what she said. She only told him what she was thinking. She only healed his lips because it was her fault that it was wounded.

Does she need to be embarrassed? She'll ask Den tomorrow.

Draco watch her close her door. He's confused, guilty and up in cloud nine all at the same time.

His brain was processing what shall be his facial expression. He looked stupid right now.

I'm probably tired. Yes. That's it, I'm just tired.

The next day was just awkward for all of them. After hearing from Hermione what happened after, Arden wasn't really sure what she would feel so she just ignored Malfoy. Malfoy ignored Nott. Nott ignored Malfoy. Hermione just acts like it's a normal day. Greeting them and talking to them. Blaise is just caught in the middle, waiting for the masks to fall.

By fifth period Blaise had enough.

"Okay. This has to stop." Blaise blocked the door to stop them all from leaving  
"You" pointing at Nott, "Talk to Malfoy, and you" pointing at Malfoy, "Talk to Nott"

Nott and Malfoy didn't even look at each other.

"If this does not concern us, we shall leave. We need to get to the library now or someone else will get the book I need" Hermione said with a flat tone

Arden just nodded.

"No. You stay. How can you act like that?" Blaise asked

"Malfoy and I fixed our differences last night after my rounds. He apologized, I accepted. I apologized, he accepted. I even healed his lips" Hermione said like she is reading a very boring book.

Arden covered her face using her Charms book.

Nott, for the first time in the day, looked at Draco.

Blaise was shocked. He usually knows what's happening to everyone. He knows the secrets of almost all students and teachers at Hogwarts. Why in Merlin's beard did Draco did not tell him this.

"You kissed?"

"No, Zabini. He healed the cut on my lips using magic" Draco defended

"well then, that settles it. We shall get going" Hermione lightly pushed aside Blaise and Arden followed still covering her face.

Arden's right foot hit an uneven stone on the floor and tripped. Her arm was caught by Blaise just in time, breaking her fall. Arden snatched her arm away.

When Draco was sure that both girls were out of earshot he opened his mouth to talk but Nott cut him off.

"No, Draco. I do not like Hermione romantically. So stop being a drama queen. I was pissed off on how you spoke. Taking out your irritation and anger on her was too much, even for you"

"I wasn't going to ask you if you like her. I don't care about what you did. I'm just glad you didn't punch me" answered Draco  
"but", he continued, "you need to tie Blaise to his bed before he impregnates that Ravenclaw girl"

Draco faced Blaise smirking. Nott shook his head then laughed.

"even if she begs, I won't even kiss her" Blaise said but immediately turned around and left.

Draco and Nott just looked at each other knowingly.

*_Blaise hates her huh? Yeah right._

* * *

In the library, Hermione was checking Arden's essay in DADA. The parchment, as Luna described it, like a white cloth soaked in blood.

"Isn't it nice?" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice

"Huh? What's nice Luna?" asked Hermione, distracted from adding a new red marking on the parchment.

"That Malfoy and his friends are better now"

Hermione stared at her. Luna has always been the person who can read a person correctly. Her accuracy sometimes is freaky, even for a witch. But has always insisted that, it's not divination. One only needs to observe the little things about that person because the little things tell the greatest secrets.

Hermione faced Arden who is supposedly reading. Hermione rolled the parchment and sighed, "Den, the book is upside down"

"you know I can't just shut up about what happened a while ago" Arden put down the book about vampires.

Hermione smiled at her and Arden nodded, understanding that the subject is over and there is no use bugging the Gryffindor.

"Fine but in one condition" Arden insisted, "I promise not to mention this topic again. BUT! Only if you go with me in Hogsmeade this weekend. Luna's coming too."

"Sure. What do you want to do in Hogsmeade anyway?"

"Research" Arden answered Hermione wearing a triumphant smile, arms crossed.

Luna watched them and smiled to herself knowingly.

* * *

Hermione is standing in front of the Three Broom Sticks. Waiting. Alone.

Chances are that morning Arden is suddenly "sick" and had pleaded that Hermione shall go to continue the "research".

"what is this research that we can't do at the library?" asked the Gryffindor

"To find something you thought didn't exist" answered Arden who was standing in the corridor rumoured to have the entrance of Ravenclaw.

Hermione, even as the Head Girl still doesn't know where in Hogwarts is the entrance or the Ravenclaw dormitories are. When prefects or them, the Heads, scold students they usually tell Gryffindors, "go to your tower", to Hufflepuffs, "go to your wing", and to Slytherins "go to your dungeons". But when it comes to Ravenclaws, "go back to your. . . .dormitory".

_*I really want to know where their dormitory is*_ She thought.

Luna appeared out of nowhere and waved her hands in front of Hermione.  
"Hello, Miss Head Girl"

"Don't call me that, you're my friend" pointed out the Head girl, "and Luna you need to get ready. We'll be going soon but Arden can't come she's sick"

Luna coughed once and looked at Hermione, "I can't come I'm sick too" she coughed again. It was so fake that Hermione don't know what to say.

"What are two planning?" she eyed both Ravenclaws suspiciously

"Nothing. Now, go back to your room. Your clothes are already ready. And don't skip, I sent a proxy" then Arden pushed Hermione playfully when she turn around to argue, both girls are gone.

Now, she's standing here. Waiting. Alone. And slightly pissed off.

_*where is this proxy*_ she thought quite irritated. "I've been waiting for about fifteen minutes" she muttered to herself.

She was fidgeting on her clothes as she wasn't used to this kind of clothes. She's the girl who prefers comfort over fashion. While her head is down checking her clothes, she heard a very familiar smirk.

"you look nice"

Hermione's head shot up.

"I think our dear friends set us up" he continued, "Let me guess, that dumb Ravenclaw told you to wear that" he then circled Hermione, observing her.

She's wearing a white summer dress. Not long but not too short, just enough to tease. The top of the dress is laced.

Her hair. Her hair is different today. Its not as frizzy as it usually is. It's tied in a loose bun, strands of hair falling and framing her face. She's really beautiful.

"would you stop that, what are you a vulture?" Hermione stepped away because the Slytherin's face is only inches away from hers.

"I thought we have established that I am not an animal, ferret or vulture" Draco stepped forward enjoying his taunting.

Hermione side step, trying to avoid Malfoy when he leaned closer.

Draco smiled and shook his head before standing up straight. "Do want to go back? We have nothing to do here anyway. I don't buy my things here." Draco is now talking in his usual voice and looking away.

Hermione didn't answer.  
What in Merlin's beard!  
The whole of wizarding world is so accustomed of Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy always dressed in a suit.  
Damn! She thought the only clothes comprising his wardrobe are suits.  
But now, he's wearing a black shirt, jeans and a light jacket. His hair a little ruffled.

Malfoy took a step back and Hermione stepped forward.

* * *

"what in Department of Mysteries are they doing? Are they practicing a dance?"

There are two heads peering from a large bush.

"Oh, Shut up Zabini. They might hear us"

"You shut up, you dumb Ravenclaw. And how in the world did you even get sorted to Ravenclaw? I knew that hat was loony" Retorted Blaise

"It's none of your business Zabini. I am a Ravenclaw because I told the hat I wanted to be. The lots of you just generalize everything" Arden spat back at Zabini.

"Do we really need to do this?" The other dark haired Slytherin asked, "and seriously, shut up you two. Don't you want to consider our fates if we are discovered?"

"Oh that's okay. Hermione might just let us off the hook but I not quite sure with Malfoy" said a blonde Ravenclaw in a happy dreamy voice

Nott looked at her, "may I ask when did you became part of the group, Lovegood?"

"shhhh! They're leaving" Arden hushed them

* * *

"So, do you want to go back?" Draco asked her again

"uhh, you can go if you want I want to stop first at the book store to buy something" Hermione answered and Malfoy nodded.

"Isn't the school library enough for you?"

"I'm looking for a muggle novel"

"Oh. Romance?"

"No. Science fiction"

"Sci. . . What?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing, forget I said something"

"I can accompany you" offered Draco

Hermione smiled, "you don't want to let them know we figured out what they did?"

Draco nodded, smirking.

Hermione smiled back then continued walking.

She didn't see the slight blush of Draco due to her smiling so sweetly to him.

_*Dammit!*_ Draco cursed himself for losing control.

* * *

"What is happening?" Arden was twitching trying hard to get near but not too near.

"this is stupid" Nott crossed his hands

"This is fun" said Luna but she seems to be watching something else

"Oi. I bought some food" Blaise threw a bread at Nott which the other caught perfectly

Arden shook her head, "this is not a picnic, Zabini"

"relax Basker. Besides, we can't see them anymore because they're inside QuillBlots" Blaise pointed out, "might as well eat"

Arden took a last look at the bookshop then took the food Blaise is giving.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of the QuillBlots while Hermione went to the counter to ask for the book.

The shop owner gave Hermione the book. Draco immediately handed over the due amount before Hermione could locate her purse.

"Lord Malfoy" the shop owner was shocked to see him, "I'll never expect that you will come to my humble shop, sir" the old man bowed

"No need for the formalities" Draco smiled at him with his ever political smile

"I can pay for this" Hermione opened her purse

Draco looked at her sternly, "I will never allow a woman to pay if she's with me"

"Seriously?"

"Granger, if it makes you feel better, think of it as a gift. You don't feel inferior as a woman and I get to keep my pride as a man who can provide" Draco said with much boredom.

Hermione was about to answer when Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her, as he noticed that people at the bookshop is starting to notice them.

"Sir, you gave thrice the amount of the book" the old man stopped them before they get to the door.

"keep it" Draco said without looking back.

Once outside, Draco let go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione started walking.

"Where are you going now?" asked Draco irritably

"I'm hungry. I'm going to eat" came the answer, "you can come if you want but I'll be paying for my food"

"Is there a decent restaurant here? Let me remind you that it is difficult to please my taste. I grew up eating the finest of foods"

"Unbelievable" Hermione sighs, "I told you, you can go back if you want to. And I'll pay you back for the book"

"Not going to happen" Draco is now walking beside her

"which one?" Hermione asked

"everything you just said. Going back, you paying for your food, the book"

"Why are you so weird?" Hermione stopped walking

"I'm not weird Granger. I'm a gentleman" Draco continued walking, hands on his pocket.

After some arguments, they decided to eat on a cute little cabin, quite secluded. Hermione chose it for its cozy looking ambiance. Draco chose it because there are no people crowding, and the owner and the waitresses aren't nosy. They seem to know him but they don't mind.

* * *

"there is no point of us staying here" Nott emerged from behind a large tree only to be pulled back by a very irritated Ravenclaw

"No!" Arden let go of Nott

"I think he's right Den. They look fine to me. They're not fighting and they do enjoy it. We have to go before they found us out and everything goes downhill" Luna told Arden like a mother to her daughter

"Fine" Arden fixed her clothes

"Com' on" Blaise signaled them to take the path covered by trees and plants.

* * *

Draco finished his meal first. He looked out of the window.

"They've given up" he said

"I do not understand why they have to do this. We're not fighting" Hermione laid down her fork

_*I do*_ thought Draco, and then said "Now that they are gone we can drop the show. After this I' m heading back to Hogwarts" Draco drop his napkin and raised his hands to ask for the bill

After paying, Malfoy was leaving followed by a rushing Hermione, "Malfoy, not so fast"

They past the Shrieking Shack, Malfoy still walking fast and Hermione running behind him. Then suddenly Malfoy stopped causing Hermione to slam on his back.

"What the hell Malfoy?" she was rubbing her injured nose

"uhh, sorry. I just thought of something. You go back. I need to buy something" Malfoy started walking again but halted he heard her

"Thank you Draco"

Draco turned around to find a blushing Gryffindor looking to the ground.

He smiled, wanting to make her more flustered then his faced turn to his usual evil and cold expression. "Granger, don't think that I did this for you. I did this because it was fun and I'm getting bored. Don't get any funny ideas"

Hermione's eyes widen_. *why would he say that? She wasn't suggesting anything. Heck! The feelings are mutual. She just wanted to thank him because she realized that she had forgotten about Ron for a few hours because of him*_

Hermione raised her head only to feel Draco.

Without her noticing it Draco has come near her, hands on his pocket leaning closer to Hermione and kissed her forehead.

Hermione's eyes widen even more. Draco smirk at her then left, "This is a good date Granger"

Hermione is now so red and stunned she's stuttering, "thi-s.. i-is no-t a d-date! Thi-this is a research!"

Draco only looked at her and laughed, "See you tonight", then he left.

* * *

I apologize for the very long delay. I'll be uploading the next chapter sooner.

SevrusSnape1234 thank you so much for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8: To Practice A Dance

Chapter 8: To Practice a Dance

"the Headmistress is assigning us to prepare for the upcoming school visits" Hermione instructed the prefects regarding the visiting of other schools to Hogwarts.

"we have already divided the teams that will work on different fields. These are the instructions and plans" Draco gave out parchments, "If you have any questions, you may approach any of us" pointing to himself and to Hermione.

"That's all. You can now resume with your duties" Hermione instructed them and started fixing the papers. The prefects gathered their things and left.

"Hey, Granger"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I couldn't talk with you right now. I have to rush to the library to meet Luna and Den" the Gryffindor hastily gather all her things then left

"great" Draco threw the parchment he was holding.

"Malfoy, where have you been?" asked Blaise, meeting him outside the classroom, "and why is Granger running?"

"how many questions do you intend to ask in a day Zabini?"

"Com' on Malfoy. You two have been acting weird ever since last weekend. What happened?"

"You tell me, you were there. And there is nothing happening, alright? We are all just busy. This bloody school visits are driving us all nuts"

"psshhht. The teacher could handle that and" Blaise stopped, "Wait. You knew that we were there?"

Draco smirked at him.

"and you just let us follow you? Did Hermione know too?"

"Mister Zabini. Have you forgotten that both of us were active parties during the war? Of course we know if someone is following us"

"You son of a" Blaise threatened but did not finish it. Draco just smirked.

"Hey, are we still going with the plan? Because I don't think adding love potions to drinks will have a nice outcome" Nott's voice came from behind.

He noticed that Blaise was throwing evil looks at Draco who has a blank expression, he asked, "is something happening that I do not understand?"

"Don't ask Nott. I've moved on, I don't want to feel stupid anymore"

"Wha-?" Nott raised his hands in defense

While Nott was busy confronting Zabini, Malfoy left quietly. One destination in mind.

* * *

Hermione stood alone in the library. She lied to Malfoy. Arden is busy right now with Luna because they are helping the Ravenclaw for the preparations.

The night of the date, _*No! That was research*._ Ok.

The night after their trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione stepped into an empty common room which relieved her. She doesn't know how to face Malfoy after what happened.  
_*Malfoy might think that I have a thing for him because of how I reacted*_ she paced nervously, "How am I going to fix this?" she said exasperatedly

"There is nothing to fix Granger. I know that your reaction was due to embarrassment"

Hermione jumped at the sudden appearance of the Blonde Slytherin suspect.

Draco took a book from a shelf near her and sat down. "I've been with numerous women to know their reactions to things or actions. So rest assured Granger that what happened last weekend will not affect me"

"Numerous women?" Draco flinched at the question

_*shit. Wrong choice of words*_ his embarrassed self said

_*pfft. Is it a sin that I'm so hot that women are so willing, even though they know I'll just leave them after a while?*_ countered his ego

"Stop!" Draco muttered loudly

"What?" Hermione said offended, "so you are a womanizer" she crossed her hands

"No!" defended Malfoy

"But you've been with 'numerous women' right?" her eyebrow now raised

"yes. No! I mean, it's not what you think"

"Oh it's so clear Malfoy" Hermione faced him, _*so he's just a natural flirt*_

"Don't think I'm a flirt"

Hermione looked at him open mouth, _*Did he just use Legilimency on me?!*_

Draco looked away, "it's your fault, you're so vulnerable. Plus, the kiss was just friendly. You just over reacted"

"I over reacted?!"

"Yes. So now you're making an awkward atmosphere between us"

"So it's my fault now?"

"Yes"

"For one second Malfoy, I thought you were a decent human being then you just turn around and became an asshole again"

"why Granger were you expecting something? Stop being so full of yourself"

"excuse me?! I don't even want to touch you, you. . .egoistic, selfish, self-centered, mama's boy brat!"

"Looking at you makes my eyes bleed, Mudblood. You're an embarrassment to evolution. Tell me Granger, did you even go through puberty?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"YOU...!" Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence as Blaise appeared, apparently oblivious of the situation.

"So, what entrance do you prefer? Dragons or Mermaids?" Blaise said without looking up, shuffling the papers his holding, "personally I prefer Dragons but that dumb Ravenclaw keeps on insisting we use mermaids. Like, what the f right? Their freaking ugly. According to her she could ask Professor Flitwick to help her on a charm that could make the mermaids beautiful. Hmmm.. Now that I think about it, beautiful mermaids. Oooh!" then he looked up.

The Head Boy and the Head Girl are locked at a fierce staring contest.

Blaise became immobile looking from the Head Boy to the Head Girl, so afraid to speak.

"Okaayy. Is something the matter?" He asked in his most calming voice and tried to slowly go near them without causing any duel. _*If these two fight here, the whole Library will turn into dust and they won't care about the number of casualties even if I'm of them*_

"Nothing." answer the two, then both scoffed off then left

Blaise was left blinking, not sure what had just transpired but thankful that no spells were thrown.

* * *

The classes for the afternoon and the day after were all cancelled to give all the houses and the teachers time to prepare and to do what shall be done.

Malfoy and Hermione patrolled around the school checking the projects and plans of school houses. They make sure that no students are making stupid plans or brewing stupid ideas.

A fifth year Hufflepuff thought it's cool to catch hundreds of butterflies, make it larger then let it loose around the school. A third year Gryffindor bought a bunch of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder dropping it all over the school.

These lead to handful of accidents, broken bones, more stupid pranks, deduction of points to the point of almost half of house points are gone, and full occupation of the detention halls and the hospital wing.

As Madam Promfey has said, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, stupidity will!"

By the end of the day, teachers, prefects and the Head Students are exhausted.

As Malfoy and Hermione heads back to their dormitory, McGonagall calls them

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy"

"yes Head Mistress?" asked the Gryffindor

"you two practice for the opening ball. As the head students, both of you are expected to lead the dance"

"what?" answered Malfoy which earned him a stern look from McGonagall, "I'm sorry Head Mistress"

"Very well. That is all. You may proceed to your dormitories"

Hermione dragged herself. Malfoy stomped all the way back.

"Malfoy, may I use the bathroom first?" Hermione flexed her neck.

Malfoy only nodded looking at the very exhausted girl, "take all the time you need"

Hermione towel dried her hair even though she knew that it will add to the fizziness of it. She put her hair up in a loose bun and put on her pyjamas. So grateful to all the gods and powers of the universe for the warm and soft bed she'll be retiring into.

A knock came from her door, "what does he want now?" she crawled grumpily out of bed

"Malfoy please. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she said while opening her door.

"will you dance with me?"

"Malfoy, let me get this straight" Hermione put her hands on her hips, "I spent the whole day running around the damn school because of pranks. I don't have time for this"

"we need to practice your dancing"

"My dancing is fine Malfoy, didn't you see me at the Yule Ball?" she replied affronted

"I did and it wasn't a nice sight" he tapped his feet, _*Of course I saw you muggleborn! It's hard not to look at you. Heck! Pansy smacked my head because of you*_

Hermione made a face making Draco say, "you look like a constipated cat when you do that. Just come already"

Hermione followed Draco in the common room with a heavy heart, looking back at her warm, comfy bed.

"your hands" ordered the Slytherin, Hermione complied.

Malfoy pulled her close. The proximity doesn't concern Hermione as she's too consumed with irritation and exhaustion.

She followed Malfoys movement. _*in fairness, he does dance well. His shoulders are sturdy and strong, his posture demands respect. His movement is elegant and graceful*_

Hermione blinked_, *this smell. It's familiar*_

"concentrate Granger"

"uhh, sorry" Hermione raised her head, looking at Malfoy made her realize the proximity. She stiffened.

Draco felt the girl in his arms tense, he looked down.

Both did not realize that they stopped dancing. Her hands now in his chest. His hands at her back. Their face inched closer.

Meeooww!

Crookshank came out of Draco's room. Both suddenly let go of each other. Coughing awkwardly.

"well, that's for today. Let's continue this tomorrow" Malfoy said without looking at the flustered girl.

"yes. Thank you" the girl replied.

As Hermione turned around, Crookshanks blocked her way. She tripped and in hopes of breaking her fall, she reached at the table near her. Her hands hit a vase causing it to fall.

Malfoy didn't know how she tripped, one second she was walking away the next she lays at the floor with bloodied hands and feet.

Malfoy rushed to help Hermione. He carried her to the bathroom and cleaned her wounds.

"after this, I'll carry to the hospital wing"

"No Malfoy. I'm okay. These are only scratches, plus Madam Promfey is so busy right now"

"She should have thought of that before she became a healer"

Hermione pouted at him.

"Fine. I'll just get some bandages" Draco left Hermione sitting near the bath

Draco came back five minutes later with lots of bandages and towels. Hermione stared at the amount of things he bought. _*how am I going to use all of that?*_

"sit still" Draco instructed

"duh"

"close your eyes"

"why?"

"why do you question everything? I'm just doing to wipe the bruises at your face"

"I can do that"

"do you know where it is?"

Hermione shook her head sheepishly.

Draco gently dabbed the towel at her cheek and forehead. Draco sighed. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows but kept her eyes close.

Draco's eyes studied her face. She looked really tired but still very pretty. His eyes fell on her lips. Her lips curved perfectly. The same urge he felt just a few minutes came over him again.

_*No!*_ He shook his head, he stood up and threw the towel at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes opened instantly but Malfoy was already at the door.

"What is your damage ferret?!" she took the towel off her face

"that will do. Now go to sleep" Malfoy pointed at her before hurriedly leaving shutting the bathroom door behind him. He rushed to his room and buried himself into his bed.

Hermione settled on her bed, "I swear that he has a dual personality"

Crookshanks cuddle near her, purring. Satisfied with what he has done.


	9. Chapter 9: From Chaos to Alone

Chapter 9: From Chaos to Alone

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"hmmmmm"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"tsk. No class today"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

*ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. It will go away*

Tap. Tap. Tap

Draco pulled his blanket over his head to cover the sound.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Arrgh! What is it you bloody owl?" he kicked his covers, left his bed and opened the window

The owl swooped in and drops a letter on his bed. Draco recognized it immediately. He knows that paper, it's specifically manufacture for the use of Malfoys. The green seal bears the silver Malfoy crest.

All anger vanished from Draco. For his mother to use the crest instead of the usual letter M means that whatever contained in the envelope is not an ordinary matter. He gave some snacks to the silver-white owl then shooed it away.

Draco studied the envelope before opening it. The last time he received it was back when the war was already starting. That letter contained orders from Voldemort.

The seal is enchanted, a person can't open it if it's not meant for them. The paper prevents other people from reading the contents. As this was created by one of the ancestors of Malfoy, no one knows how to counter it. It's perfect for the Malfoys.

Draco opened the letter. His mother, as usual, started with greetings and questions about his condition. Unlike his father that writes only what is important. If his father has ordered his task instead of Voldemort it would read, "Kill Dumbledore" and that's it.

He continued reading. His eyes widened, his hands shaking. Draco crumpled the paper and burned it. He slumped at his bed, lay down and covered his eyes using his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me" He muttered, "even beyond the grave you still want to control me"

He rose and looked out the window, "father"

* * *

Hermione rose early to double check the schedules and the submitted plans for her to make the report she will pass to McGonagall. She checked the report again, just in case.

When everything is in order she decided to have an early breakfast.

She stopped when she saw Draco came out of the bath. Half naked. Towel on his neck, water dripping from his damp hair.

She didn't fluster, she thought _*this is only natural as we share the bath and the common room*_

__She walked pass him greeting him a simple, "good morning"

"morning"

He replied, that's odd.

"how's your wounds?" Draco asked

"it's getting better, I applied some medicine and herbs last night."

"good to know" Draco took the towel off his shoulder and started drying his hair

"I've finished the report. I'll submit it later to the Headmistress" Hermione said

Malfoy didn't answer. He just nodded and went to his room.

Hermione shrugged it off and went to the great hall for breakfast.

When he heard the door close, Malfoy sighed heavily. *I need to act natural*

* * *

Blaise and Nott are already at the great hall when Hermione arrived. She nodded at then as acknowledgement.

Blaise waved while Nott smiled. As there are not much students yet being as it's a holiday, Blaise went over to the Gryffindor table, "Good morning miss Head Girl. You are early today. May I ask where the Head Boy is and why is he not tailing you today?"

"you sound like a crook salesman" Arden butted in

"My, my, it's none other than our very own dumb Ravenclaw" Blaise rose from his seat and bowed mockingly to Arden

Arden smacked Blaise head making him groan, "Oww! What was that for?"

"Now you're asking? Maybe you're the dumb one"

They started to growl at each other.

"Good morning Hermione" Luna sat down near the Gryffindor, "Good morning Arden, Good morning Zabini" she smiled happily.

"Good morning too Luna" Hermione chuckled at her friend who always looks happy

"So it's the usual morning scene" Luna said looking happily at Arden and Blaise

"yup" Hermione replied, also smiling and looking at the two, "nothing new"

Draco arrived a minute later.

"Oi Draco! Over here! Over here!" Blaise waved

Draco wasn't listening. He wasn't watching where his going. He tripped. Ungracefully.

The few students in the hall stopped eating. Silence.

Seconds past.  
One. No one speaks. Two. No one is breathing. Three. No one knows what to do. Four. Luna spoke.

"Malfoy do you help?"

All heads turned to the Gryffindor table.  
Why?! No one is willing to acknowledge the situation. The situation where the Slytherin Prince tripped in the most ungraceful, unattractive way possible. Face down.

"No"

All of them winced.

"then stand up already" Hermione interjected

Draco did. Fixed his robes and went to the Gryffindor table. Everyone stared.

Why is he sitting there?!

Blaise pulled Draco and lead him to the Slytherin table, his usual seat.

"Ha Ha Ha. Draco your sleepwalking again" Blaise tried hard to up an act but his face shows despair.

The few students who witness the happenings of that morning erased it from their memory. Lucky for Draco.

"The ferret is acting weird today" Arden whispered to Hermione.

The Gryffindor watched the blonde being guided by Blaise. _*why?*_

* * *

"good thing we don't have classes today but the work load for the school visits are too much" Blaise said while skipping and winking at some group of girls.

Nott wasn't paying attention to the rant of Blaise, he was busy observing Malfoy who usually makes fun of Blaise in these times.

"Hey" Nott holds Malfoys shoulder, "what is it?"

"Nothing" Draco said but seeing as Nott's hands tightened its hold and Blaise looking at him, he added, "I'm just tired. I haven't slept properly for a week now"

Nott released him but still not sure, "yeah. Maybe it is. You do look like death walking"

"Nott! Zabini! The orders just arrived!" a sixth year Slytherin called out. Blaise left the girls as fast and ran to the boy. Nott patted Malfoys back before following Blaise, after the latter nodded at him.

_*Do I really look that affected?*_ Malfoy's eyes followed Blaise and Theo. _*Aargh!* _he ruffled his hair.

* * *

Hermione went to the lake to check the report that a bunch of lower year Gryffindors are trying to feed a love potion to the giant squid.

"Do people don't have anything good to do?" She stormed to the Lake

However, upon arriving there were no students around. No Gryffindors and No giant squid.

"Is the report fake?" She asked herself, "Oh gosh. A disaster is probably happening inside the castle now"

"It's not" she heard a voice

Hermione didn't notice that someone was lying beneath the large tree behind her.

"I've already deducted points from those Gryffindor and sent them to detention" Malfoy is slouched against the tree, his hood up and covering half of his face.

"Oh, thank you" Hermione faced him

"Don't be. It's just coincidence that I happen to be here" Malfoy yawned, bored of the conversation

"But still thank you" Hermione smiled but Malfoy didn't see it anyway as his eyes are covered

Malfoy heard the girl walking away, before he could stop his self he called her back.

Hermione turned around, to find a certain Slytherin covering his mouth, head turned away from her.

The Gryffindor, curious of why the ferret has been acting weird since morning, went and sat beside him.

"your acting weird Malfoy" the accused flinched at the question

"really? How?" he replied coolly, still trying hard to act

"well, the usual you do not answer my question or me. You either stare at me or just nod. Sometimes all I can get from you is a grumble" the bushy haired witch said

"Really?. . . Sorry" Draco took off his hood

"and that" the girl pointed at him

"the hood?" Draco was confused

"No" Hermione shook her head chuckling, "I mean you, apologizing. It's like an eclipse, even rarer"

Draco smiled. Not like the smirk or the political smile that is usually plastered on his face. This smile is different. It's sincere. A tired smile, yes, but sincere.

For some reason Hermione felt herself smiling too, seeing that the boy who she grew up hating. The boy who kept everyone at bay, even his friends. The Slytherin prince who have sternly established that he hated muggleborns, the one who bullies and loved to control other people so much. The boy who can perfectly compartmentalize his feelings.

She smiled, knowing that there is someone warm beneath all of that Broadway show.

"Thank you Granger" a very soft whisper escaped Draco's mouth.

"I don't know why, but you're welcome Malfoy" the witch hugged her legs.

Both are now staring at the sparkling waters of the lake, the squid finally awake plays gracefully in the water. Creating small waves of black water.

Malfoy wanted to stay, he wanted to just sit there. To feel the peace and calm. To just have her beside him. Maybe for others they would want more, but for him who grew up with everything, this moment is enough. He felt that this is the richest moment of his life. The person he cares most just near him, them not worrying about blood, origin, wealth, the judgment of society. Draco closed his eyes, wishing that this memory stays forever with him.

But reality doesn't work that way. He needed to go. Before it's too late. Before he falls so deep that he won't be able to come back up again. So he opened his eyes and positioned himself to stand but stopped.

He felt a warm hand on his. Her hands are small and so feminine compared to his own.

"Thank you Malfoy. I know you don't know, or you don't even care but you helped me. When I was so depressed on losing Ronald, you were there to distract me. You made me angry beyond anything else, you made me upset, you made me confused, and you made me happy" she breathed," I'm starting to forget. I'm not there yet, but I'm starting to move on. I'm starting to heal. And I thank you"

"Is this a love confession?" Malfoy tilted his head and smiled. Quirking his eyebrows

Hermione laughed, "give it to the Slytherin Prince to know how to ruin a moment" she let go of his hands, "and No, this just a simple thank you. I'm not one of those girls who use other guys to move on"

Draco felt the cold wind on his hands where her hand was, something inside him dropped. He stood up, "that's good Granger because. . ." he squatted right in front of Hermione, "if you want to date me you have to get in line"

Hermione just laughed while shaking her head, "wow! Could your ego can't get any bigger"

"What? It's the truth" chuckled Malfoy.

"well then, rest assure My Lord that Miss Hermione Jean Granger is not even near love" she bowed playfully to Malfoy, who also nodded playfully.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was hectic. Everyone was frantically finishing all plans for the school visits tomorrow.

By dinner time, everything is in place. All students ate their dinner in peace as everyone is so tired, speaking might make them exert more energy and make them faint.

Hermione returned to their dormitory only to find it empty. She knocked at Malfoy's door but he's not answering. She debated to herself if she should open his door. After telling herself a whole list of why not to open, she opened it anyway.

Malfoy is not inside.

She called Blaise, "I can't seem to find Malfoy. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" asked the Italian, "He had to go home for a few days. The Headmistress gave him like a privilege leave"

"Do you know why?" the girl pressed on

"Nope" came the answer, "but it must be important for him to be allowed to go"

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Zabini" Hermione went back to her dormitory

* * *

Malfoy felt bad for not telling Hermione but she'll just freak out if he did.

_*she's starting to heal*_ he thought happily while seated in the carriage going to their manor, _*the bitterness, sadness and anger in her eyes are fading. I can see her clear brown eyes again*_

Malfoy looked out the window, his faced turned serious. "It would be good if she doesn't see him now. Until she's fine" he said to himself

In the entrance of Hogwarts, carriages started arriving.

In one of the carriage, a red haired boy steps out. "It's been a long time. . .Hogwarts"


	10. Chapter 10: In his Absence

Chapter 10: In his Absence

Hogwarts held a grand welcoming party for the three schools, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Aeacirce, which will stay for a week for the academic and sport exchange.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuff were in charge of the program party and accommodations. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are on the entrance, decorations and safety committee.

As Malfoy is head boy and is not currently within the premises of Hogwarts, Blaise became the de facto prince. While Arden was assigned as the muse, much to dissent of Pansy and a bunch of Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls. Who Hermione shooed away and threatened, privately.

Nott in the other hand, who felt that he is not compelled to do these odd jobs, as he calls it, started following Hermione around. Which Hermione doesn't mind as he makes her job easier patrolling and keeping things on place.  
He does not complain, grumble and threaten students who answer Hermione back or tries to defy her.

"Nott acts like a knight" Luna told Hermione in one of her rounds the day after the arrivals.

"yeah he does. If only Malfoy acts that way then I can support him" Arden agreed

"Support?" asked Hermione

Arden closed her mouth like a child, she shook her head and said, "Nothing"

Luna smiled at the nervous and panicking fellow Ravenclaw.

"Oh Look!" Arden pointed at the bridge, "It's the knight! Well, better get going Mione. Luna and I.." she pulled Luna beside her suddenly, "we need to finish some essays. So, bye!" and in an instant Arden and Luna vanished.

"why are those two rushing?" Nott asked, now beside the Head Girl.

"Den just kidnapped Luna" Hermione answered.

"That's not unusual" laughed Nott

"I think so too. If Malfoy is here he would have growl at Den" The Gryffindor commented chuckling.

Nott glanced at her. "should we start the patrol?"

"the prefects are conducting it right now. I'm going to the library"

"then I'll go ahead?" asked the Slytherin

Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

"You pulled me to give those two time alone" Luna said to Arden who is peeking at the corner of the corridor where Hermione and Nott are.

"I dont know. I just did. I feel anxious and I'm not sure who to cheer for. Both Nott and the ferret are my friends" Arden straightened up from her position, now facing Luna

"I understand" smiled Luna, "but Hermione will be the judge of that. It's her life that will be affected, not ours"

"I know. . . But!" Arden leaned against the wall, "I've never known a person as dense as Mione when in comes to love and romance. I mean, the ferret is like a whipped dog when Mione scolds him. He gets so overly protective and possessive over Mione that any male specimen who approached her is mark dead"

Luna laughed, "Hermione will come to that, don't worry. Things always fall into place when the right moment comes"

Arden smiled in agreement.

"Basker, what are you doing here? You should be at the great hall" Blaise appeared, who startled Arden making her spin around then covering Zabini's mouth using both hands.

"shut up!" hissed Arden, "I don't want to be in there"

"The male specimens are embarrassing her" Luna followed adopting the term

Blaise stared at her blankly then signalled Arden to take her hands off him using his eyes looking down to his mouth.

Arden immediately removed her hands like it was scorched. She wiped them on her skirt.

"I just sneaked out. Please, don't make me go back there" she pleaded to Blaise, who after agonizing seconds nodded his head.

"But only for a few minutes"

"an hour?" Arden looked at Blaise with a plastered sweet smile on her face

_*suck it in Zabini! Don't let this girl manipulate you. Its so obvious that the smile is fake. Look at the corners of her lips its twitching! But damn, those lips... No!*_

"Fine"

_*Wait! No, no, no, NO! You're supposed to say no!*_

"thanks Zabini, you're not as bad as I thought" Arden elbowed him in the stomach. When Blaise glared at her, she smiled then ran away leaving Luna.

"We'll go ahead then Zabini" Luna said smiling, slightly bowed her head. She proceeded to walk towards the direction Arden ran.

_*Im a ladies man, i tell women what to do not the other way around*_ It is apparent to everyone that Blaise Zabini is frustrated.

* * *

"I can't find Hermione anywhere" he said exasperated, sitting on the Gryffindor table

"well she's busy. Aside from managing and cooperating with other school heads and professors, she's the head girl so she still needs to make sure that the student body aren't doing anything stupid, plus she needs to maintain her grades. Mind you with all the subjects she has. And let us not forget Malfoy, who by the way is the Head Boy, and who also decided to go home in the middle of all this mess. Try juggling all that"

He look at her with shock.

"Oh don't look so shock Ron!"

"Malfoy is the Head Boy?" the ginger haired boy asked, still in shock

"In everything I just told you, that's the only thing you picked up?" Ginny answered but Ron was still looking at her, "Yes. He's the Head Boy. It should surprise me too but it doesn't. since first year he's the only student in your year that ever came near to Hermione's grades, you know"

"But that was because he is rich" spat Ron

"Yes he is but it has nothing to do with his grades. When professors ask him questions he can easily answer them. He scores highest in essays and quizzes in subjects Hermione did not enrol" Brown interjected, "Hi Ron" she batted her eyes.

"Hey" Ron answered in a half-smile

"you'll bump into her sooner" Ginny said, "Or she's avoiding you. If Dean did to me what you did to her, I'll probably avoid you too"

"I don't think so, Hermione's too much of a 'reason person' to do that" Brown pointed out, inching closer to Ron.

In the entrance of the great hall, the Hogwarts head girl is talking to the Student President of Durmstrang, Caratos Abbadon, regarding the Quidditch match this afternoon. Caratos invited her to have lunch, she was considering it when she saw Lavender Brown talking to a tall ginger. "Uhh, maybe later? Or next time? I remember I had to check on the preparations for the ball"

"if that is the case then Miss Granger, that could not be avoided. Tomorrow then? Because I do not want to miss a date with a beautiful woman" Caratos kissed Hermione's hand

"we'll see" smiled Hermione awkwardly looking around, "I need to go" she wiped the back of her hand

Caratos bowed and she hurriedly left to lock herself in her room and maybe just order something to eat from the elves, which she hates doing but this time is an exception.

* * *

"I hope I'm not in your way Miss Head Girl"

Hermione looked up from her book to find Theodore Nott smiling at her.  
"Oh, No. And stop calling me that. How many times do I have to tell everyone to not call me that? But thank you for announcing you self, Malfoy usually just appear out of nowhere"

"I apologise Miss Granger" Nott took the chair in front of her, "How may I atone?" he didn't know how to react to the Malfoy comment.

Hermione smiled at him, "hmmm, let's see" she put down her book and acted to be thinking really hard, "how about..."

Hermione wasn't able to finish. Nott's smile faded when he saw the look on Hermione, she looked so sad, shock and pained at the same time. She was looking behind him.

Nott turned around and realized the situation.

A certain red haired boy was standing near the library entrance talking to Dean Thomas.

Nott heard Hermione's chair screech, "Hermione" he called but she didnt stop, the girl went to one of the last book shelves in the deep corner of the library. Nott followed.

He found her sitting between tall stacks of books. He sighed, "what are you doing here?"

Hermione still didn't answer. So Nott sat opposite of her as either side of the girl was occupied by books.

"Fine. I wont ask but dont you think what you're doing is sort of childish? I mean, hiding and your supposed to be a Gryffindor. You know, brave?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "I know but right now I prefer not to hit this head on", she lowered her head again to continue to sulk. "can't we talk of someting else while I stay here until they're gone?"

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"anything"

"anything under the sun huh? Well that's difficult"

After a long pause, Hermione curled up, she placed her hands on her knees and buried her face.

"Now you just look like a ball" Nott commented, he heard her speak but couldn't understand as he only heard grumbles.

Hermione slightly raised her head, "I said, where is Malfoy?"

Nott smiled, "why do have to be embarrassed in asking where your boyfriend is?"

"he's not my boyfriend" Hermione said, "I just wanted to know why in all times given by Merlin, he decides to go home when we are so busy"

Nott nodded, he knew that Hermione's feelings are far from falling in love right now. "He needed to attend to some matters regarding their business. When his father died during the war he had to step up and help her mother manage. For his mother to ask for his help means that it's very important"

Hermione nodded in response, "I know that Malfoy is rich but I really don't know where they get all the money"

Hermione realized what she said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm not prying or anything, I was just curious. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that"

Nott only smiled at her, like he always does. Blaise told him that he only smiles like that to Hermione. If he uses that smile to other girls, he may steal all of Blaise girlfriends. How in the world can Blaise keep up with all of those girls, he may never know.

"It's ok. Actually, I'm surprised you don't know" shrugged Nott

"huh?" Hermione blinked at the statement

"The Malfoys are like royalties in the wizarding world. They control 68% production of almost all raw materials. They produce all precious stones from diamonds, rubies, gold, silver, you name it. Also magical stones used in construction, potions, jewelleries. Also materials used in making wands. From stones to cloths to food. They have mines and different kind of farms. When we were kids we used to play at their baby dragon dens"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief; she knew that Malfoy was rich but not that kind of rich. "having that kind of business means you control almost everyone because you produce what they need. That can give a person a very powerful position not only in the wizarding world but also in the muggle world"

"yup. That is why even though their family was associated with Voldemort. You can't just cut you transactions with them. A lot hates them but couldn't turn away"

Hermione realized why Malfoy grew up as an arrogant brat who felt like he could do anything he want and control anyone because he actually can.

"even my family depends on them. Blaise too, Arden's and more"

"I could see that, maybe even the clothes Im wearing right now was sewn from materials produce by them" Hermione said

"probably" answered Nott, "My family dwells on medicine. Both of my parents are healers. We own most of the hospitals in the wizarding world. The Zabinis are in the clothing industry. They are the fashion and design merlins of this world."

"How about Den?"

Nott laughed at this which caused Hermione to hush him, "why are you laughing?"

"Because you won't believe me if I told you"

Hermione is confused, but insisted "try me"

"The Baskers produce mercenaries of the wizarding world. They also supply weapons and wands. They hold training camps for aurors and similar purposes. Their number one customer is the Ministry itself"

"what?" Hermione was shock, "but Den is so sweet and she can't even hurt a fly. Not to mention she's having difficulty in DADA"

"well, according to what I heard she was kept away from all of those as the last and only female child. She has three older brothers. She was home schooled all her life because her parents are scared that their only daughter will be targeted. Even when she was enrolled in a school they had to change her name"

"but during the war" Hermione didn't want to ask the question but she did.

"don't worry. Their family went neutral during the war. Her father, as strict as he can be chose to keep his family safe rather risking their lives. They vanished during the war. Even the death eaters couldn't find them"

"I don't know why but I'm happy they went neutral" Hermione said but was feeling guilt

"Don't be guilty. A lot of people were glad they went neutral. Some say that they actually sided against Voldemort as some of the death eaters was suspected to be killed by mercenaries of the Baskers"

"people do change in a war" Hermione said quietly

Nott agreed. He remembered the time his father was sent to Azkaban. Personally he was guilty of feeling that his father deserved it. Growing up he and Malfoy was subjected to strict pureblood beliefs. Their fathers have taught them about dark arts since the day they could walk and talk. He was lucky that their family is not that of the Malfoys that pressure will kill a person. No wonder Draco could easily compartmentalize his feelings.

When students are already thinning out, both realized that they've been there in a long time and the cause of Hermione hiding is long gone. Both agreed to have their dinner before retiring to their dormitories.

On the way to the Great hall, Nott asked Hermione, "Do you like Draco?"

Hermione just look at him, and said "No. why?"

Nott laughed. Making Hermione asked again "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just you reaction is so different from other girls. It's like your're just answering a simple yes or no question" Nott said in between chuckles

"It is a simple yes or no question" Hermione said confused

"I don't know. You've always been like that since then, you answer straight forward what is asked from you" Nott stepped in front of her.

"Since then?"

Nott bit his lips, "Never mind that. Com' on, I'm starving"

Hermione smiled, she was reminded of the little boy she used to play with in the summers back in the muggle world. She took Nott's hand and lead the way to great hall.

Nott was surprised of the girl's action, but was happy, it felt like those summer days back then.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons Blaise is pacing in front of the fireplace. He knew that anytime soon Draco will be flooing him. He is anxious if Draco would ask how the bushy haired Gryffindor is. Of course he could not say that Nott has been hovering around her and he can't certainly tell him that both disappeared in the afternoon. Even Arden can't find them. Then in addition to the problem Arden heard Thomas telling the weaslette that the weasel plans to talk to Granger about their relationship that he wanted to fix it. "Oh Merlin" Blaise said desperately.

The flames started to change color but Blaise didn't notice it. Then a head popped out.  
Draco watched Blaise paced in front of the fireplace. He cleared his throat but no reaction.

"Zabini" the dark skinned man was startled and hurriedly went to the fireplace

"Oh hey Malfoy"

"What's eating you?"

"nothing" Blaise realized he answered to quickly, "enough about me. So, how's your mother?"

"she's fine. Peachy. We just had a problem with the mines at south East Asia. But everything's under control now. I'll be back there by tomorrow night"

"good to hear mate" Blaise sound too cheerful

Draco noticed but he decided to ignore it. It's probably one of his girlfriends. Instead he asked, "How's Granger putting up with the work load?"

"ooohh. What's this? Is the Slytherin number one bachelor showing interest on our Muggleborn Extraordinaire?" Blaise teased Malfoy, expecting to make the other defensive and will stop asking _*smooth Blaise*_ he congratulates himself

"My only interest is if that muggleborn is making a sloppy job and ruining my status while I'm not there " Draco defended

"sure, sure" grinned Blaise

"Now answer my question" The blonde demanded. Blaise didn't expect that his best friend would still demand an answer.

"uhh...she's doing fine. You know her. She has an unlimited energy to deal with all of those stuff. You know... alone" shrugged Blaise. _*Good Blaise! Very Good!*_

Draco eyed him, "are you sure?"

"Don't worry 'bout her. I'm keeping her company"

The face in the fire changed. Draco's expression became blank. Blaise wanted to punch in the face the Slytherin who suddenly appeared beside him.

"that's... so kind of you Nott" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Okay. Okay. It's late and we still need to do a lot of things tomorrow" Blaise started pushing Nott.

"Blaise why don't you go ahead. Nott and I need to talk" Draco's calm but cold and dangerous voice is heard.

Blaise knows that tone, it means 'don't argue with me or else' and when Draco uses that, he means business.

Blaise pocketed both of his hands, "just make sure that no one dies after this" then he left.

Nott summoned a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Nott, there is no need lying to me now"

Nott crossed his legs, "I know"

"why?"

"do I really need to tell you why?" Nott crossed his arms

Draco's voice became colder "Do I need to force you?"

Nott laughed then he loosen up, "Malfoy, relax. I told you already. Don't worry. I have no intentions of taking her"

Draco didn't answer. Nott stood up, "But" his voice matched the coldness of Draco's, "If you hurt her. I won't sit back"

Draco was surprised with what his friend just announced. Nott is always the calm one in the group, he never felt compelled to be in the group or to follow other people's orders.

"I won't" Draco said

The voice of Narcissa Malfoy calling for his son could be heard.

"I need to go" Draco's face started to fade

"wait" Nott went nearer to the fire

"what is it?" asked Draco

"You need to come back immediately. The weasel's back and according to sources, be threatened Draco"

"why should I care?" Malfoy replied smugly, going back to his defensive self, 'I hate that Mudblood'

"I think you do" Nott smirk at him

Before Draco put out the fire he heard Nott shouted, "she can't stop talking about you"

Draco smirked. Six words have inflated his ego so much that he can apply for statehood.


End file.
